


Recess

by Janatee



Series: Barneswald [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clara Echo, Connie!Clara, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'What do you think about Connie?' Bucky asked. He and Steve had returned to the sandbox, and Bucky just stared at her, swinging once again. Her little Mary Janes kicked and moved her ever higher, her hair and skirt swooshing back and forth.<br/>'She’s very pretty,' said Bucky.<br/>'I guess,' said Steve.<br/>'Okay,' said Bucky, but he just kept staring. Back and forth, back and forth, with that joyful laugh that lit up the whole playground."</p><p>Bucky falls in love with Connie over the course of one recess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt by luckyandstars and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com

“Bucky, look!” said Steve. His tiny finger pointed past the edge of the sandbox and out to the playground. Past the big play structures and the array of slides, Connie was sprawled on the ground by the swings.

Bucky climbed out of the sandbox and ran over to her, Steve tagging along behind him. He hesitated, but then tapped her on the shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Bucky said. 

She looked up at him from the mulch, and hastily stood up, brushing herself off.

“I’m fine,” she said, not meeting his eyes.

 

 

Blood seeped from a scrape on her knee, and Bucky’s eyes grew wide.

“Steve, you stay here. I’ll get my backpack,” he said. Before Connie could protest, Bucky ran off, leaving her with Steve.

“Bucky’s gonna take good care of you,” said Steve reassuringly.

“I don’t need help,” she said, sniffing a little before crossing her arms over her plaid jumper. Her eyes were red.

“I know,” he said, “But he’ll make you feel better.”

 

Bucky sprinted back with a backpack hanging over one shoulder, tossing it on the ground. He rummaged through the pockets and drew out a ziplock bag filled with bandages. He smiled nervously at Connie, then peeled off the back of a band-aid and placed it carefully on her knee, smoothing it out with his hands.

“All better,” he said. She smiled and wiped her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said.

 

***

 

“What do you think about Connie?” Bucky asked. He and Steve had returned to the sandbox, and Bucky just stared at her, swinging once again. Her little Mary Janes kicked and moved her ever higher, her hair and skirt swooshing back and forth.

“She’s very pretty,” said Bucky.

“I guess,” said Steve.

“Okay,” said Bucky, but he just kept staring. Back and forth, back and forth, with that joyful laugh that lit up the whole playground.

“She might even be beautiful, Steve” he said. No response.

“Steve? Steve!”

 

Bucky whipped around. Steve had run off, and was yelling at a large fifth grader by the slide. As Bucky scurried over to help, the older kid punched Steve in the gut and Steve fell to the ground. He raised his fist again and Bucky ran to block it.  
“Stop!” he cried, voice trembling, “You don’t have to-”

The fist collided with his jaw, sending him to the ground next to Steve.

 

Bucky crawled over to Steve and shielded his friend’s body, waiting for the next hit.

“Stop!” cried Connie, running towards them.

“Yeah, right,” said the bully, “What are you gonna do?”

She stood between him and Bucky, stomping her foot on the ground.

“Leave them alone,” she said.

“Or what?” he said, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” she cried, “I’m warning you!”

He just laughed at her. She promptly bit him on the ear, and he dropped her, screaming and running in the other direction.

 

“Are you okay?” whispered Bucky.

“Yeah,” replied Steve.

“Do you think she noticed me?”

“You were hard to miss.”

Bucky watched her walk away, tiny eyes filled with admiration.

 

***

 

Bucky fidgeted, running his fingers through his hair.

“Just give it to her,” said Steve. 

“I’m gonna do it,” replied Bucky sharply, “I just have to wait a minute.”

He clutched a paper in his hand. Painted on it was a girl on a swing, with a bright red dress and a wide smile. The corners were all curled in, and the paint had dripped down the page, hurriedly covered in white. “CONNIE,” it read, with a wobbly arrow pointing to the girl. Bucky took a deep breath. He could do this.

 

He walked over to her.

“’scuse me?” he said. She didn’t move.

“’scuse me,” he said again. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to him.

“What?” Connie said. He froze.

“I…uh…” he couldn’t say anything. He was so close. He could smell strawberry shampoo in her hair, hear her breathing as she waited for him to say something.

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping me,” he said, holding out the picture. It drooped a little under the weight of the paint. Se smiled when she saw it, then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Thanks right back,” she said.

Bucky’s insides leaped, and he smiled shyly at her.

“You’re welcome.”

 


End file.
